Sending All My Love
by JasZ1991
Summary: Nothing seems to go right in his life; every time he tries to pull away it comes back with a harmful force. His rebellion may cost him what he holds most dear Inspired by the song 'sending all my love' by Liner Please R&R
1. Intro to the peeps

_**First Hp Story, I don't own Hp :( But i do own Euphemia and those who are involved in her world. :D Please let me know what you think. Thank you for your time.**_

* * *

><p>Five year old Draco Malfoy stands before a large group of men, who say they are there to teach him. All dressed in dark cloaks, harden expressions etch to their faces. He looks up at his father with his beautiful hue gray eyes. Like any child wanting to be reassured by his father figure; Draco does not get what he wants. He is picked up and taken to a room where they await to teach him ways to harm another.<p>

"Stop your crying boy!" One of the men screams at a crying Draco.

"Papa!" He tries to hide behind his father only to be pushed forward to watch a beaten man die.

* * *

><p><strong>Across the world,<strong>

Young Euphemia watches her sister, Synthia, pack her items in hast; trying to avoid making noise. Silent like a mouse, Euphemia peeks at her sister's concerned features. Zipping up her duffel bag up, Synthia rushes to the window and throws her bag out. Rushing back, Synthia leans over her baby sister and kisses her forehead.

"I'll miss you, Phemie, but I promise that I will write to you. I love you." With that Synthia rushes back to the window and sneaks out of the house and into the night. Leaving a five year old girl confused on why her sister left her for her boyfriend. Didn't she love her anymore?


	2. First letter

**_I know it's been a while, my internet has been failing on me for some unknown reason... Once again i do not own Hp :(. Thanks to those who reviewed and read! You guys make me :)!_**

* * *

><p>Seven years later,<p>

With Draco:

Nearing the end of the school year, twelve year old, Draco Malfoy and many others classmates have been told that they will have to take part in an exchange of letters. An assignment will start now whether they liked it or not. Their current teacher walks around handing each a piece of parchment. Everyone opens it as soon as they get it. Much to Draco's dismay he got a girl… A girl how doesn't even live in the same continent!

Grunting he eyes everyone around, pulling out a piece of parchment he start to write the dreadful letter. Despite the emotions that play deep in his cold, dead heart they do not touch the paper. Within in seconds the parchment is rolled and tied with a thread. Letting his chair scrap the floor he walks up to the teacher and hands her the letter.

* * *

><p>Euphemia Jacobs bounces down the stairs of her home, in Chicago, Illinois. Her dark brown hair sways with her movements, her matching eyes swiftly take in her surroundings. Dressed in demine shorts and a black tank top, her tennis shoes firmly hold her to the ground. Just as she is about to stomp down the last three steps she hears a growl coming room the front room.<p>

Her "uncle", Xavier stands there glaring at her. Bashfully she turns away and tries to rush toward the door. He grabs her by the arm and jerks her to him. His dark eyes shine with hate and anger. Baring his teeth at the young preteen, he makes her look him in the eye.

"You are coming of age, Euphemia, and no one will save you." He hisses as he eyes her.

All her life her destiny has been played out before her. Like her sister she will suffer under the hand of her "uncle". Without her parents to protect her she will be damned to be Xavier's playmate. When her parents find her it might be too late…

Later that day, Euphemia sits alone on the porch. Her hazel gaze travels about the neighborhood as kids her age play. The crunch of gravel catches her attention a mail man appears. He kneels before and smiles.

"Why hello there, little miss. Who might you be?" He asks in a thick accent.

"Phemie." Euphemia answers softy as she tries not to be rude.

"Well, Phemie I'm here to give Euphemia Jacobs a hand full of letters. Might you know who she is?"

"Yes."

The mail man smiles knowing the young girl will soon be thrown into the wizard world. Remus Lupin has been sent by a dear friend of his to seek his youngest daughter. Barry Jacobs and his wife have just recovered from a horrid accident. Plus the fact the Albus Dumbledore has asked him to play mail man for them. Now doing it he knows he did the right thing by accepting. He reaches into his carries and pulls out a letter. Handing it to Euphemia, he gives her the biggest smile he could muster not to tear up.

"Can you give this to her." Remus asks Euphemia.

"Yes! I will. Thank you..I'm so sorry what's your name?"

"Remus."

"Thank you Mr. Remus." Euphemia beams up at him as she stands up and rushes into the house.

Once inside she starts to read.

_Jacobs,_

_I intend to continue to write and I do not expect you to respond. You know what I don't want you to write. I refuse to read any letters you may send. I do not wish to know you. Good day._

_D, Malfoy_

The smile that once played on Euphemia's lips has vanished. Her eyes gloss with tears as she walks to her desk. Her anger rises as she slumps into her chair and start to pull pieces of paper out. Finding her purple pen and starts write in a storm; that will have her pen pan blushing red.

Dear Malfoy,

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think she would say? will she respond with hurtful words or will she be kind? Let me know hwat you guys think. Please and Thank you.<strong>_

_**-JasZ**_


	3. Phemie

_**Back with another chap! Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing; you guys are AWESOME! Let me know what you guys think of this chap and/or what you think will happen later on.**_

* * *

><p>A week later,<p>

Draco once again sits in his dreadful class with the letter exchange meant. He slumps in his chair as his professor appears with an arm full of letters. Her smile angers him beyond belief. Professor Saints has taken over the class not too long ago. But her beautiful looks can go so far, as her American accent. Her indecent blood linage lurks behind her movement for the muggle loving traits.

"Mister Malfoy, you have a letter." Saints hands him the Letter.

Loopy writing crawls at him as the scent of lilacs fills his nostrils. Once open the scent is stronger. Pulling out a lilac flower, and the letter he feels ashamed for his harsh words. Opening the letter, Purple ink smears the pastel blue paper.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I do not understand why you refuse to read my letter. I bet your reading it. :P. I want to know about you. You see I don't have many friends and those that I do tend to avoid me. I would like to consider you a friend and ally. But first fill me in on your name. All I know is that it starts with a D. Also please lay off the Jacobs. I prefer to be called Phemie. Please do not hesitate to consider me your friend. I wish to know you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Phemie._

_Ps: The Lilac is an offering on my behalf. May you have a pleasant day._

Stunned by her friendliness; her sorrowful tone that carries along the paper. Tracing over her words, he tries to picture his pen pal. A chubby, American girl, with mousy brown hair and mud brown eyes. Sadness grips him, he at one point did not have affection or attention like she. Until he came to Hogwarts.

Jacobs,

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>How will Draco Respond with kind, sweet words or will he bring our dear Phemie to tears with his words of hate?<span>_**


	4. One way or Another

_**Sorry I've been busy with school work that i've nelegected all my stories. I swear i'll attempt to update soon. Also thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for reviewing and all those who have been reading.**_

* * *

><p><strong> With Phemie<strong>,

Euphemia sits at the dining room with her 'cousin' Abe. He watches his father from afar as he watches out for his young cousin. Being two years older, he promised Synthia to protect Euphemia when she escaped. He sets his knife and fork down; he turns to his mother.

"Mother, I would like to take Phemie out for the weekend." Abe watches his mother glance at her husband.

"Abe, I don't think-"

"Absolutely not," Xavier shouts making Euphemia jump.

"I wish to show her about the city. I will not let harm come to her." Abe encounters as he stands.

"You step out with him Euphemia; you will suffer twice as much than you would have." Xavier threatens.

Frighten by the tall man her father use to call friend; she remains silent. How could her parents give her up like that? Without a reason: why she was left behind; or why Synthia up left her here. Could the fates be so cruel to set her here to suffer under the thumb of her father's leader?

"Excuse me!" She shoves away from the table and rushes up to her dark dank room. Once in the safely of it she curls into a ball and stares at the wall.

A knock is heard not to long afterwards, Abe walks in. His dark brooding looks contrast against her fair skin and petite figure. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at her. He releases a sigh as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Phemie," She turns to face him.

"Abe, do I have to? Do I have to be a pawn to him?" she questions.

"It's the way of our people, Phemie. A rule that was long forgotten until Syn and you were born. The only girls born after the banishment; you're the ones to bring down the wrath. Do not be afraid, little one. So as long as I breathe I will stand between you and my father. "

"You don't have-"

"I have to, It's my destiny to protect you." He whispers as he pulls out a small key from his pocket. Slipping it into her hand, he whispers to her in another language only they would understand. "Keep this will you at all times. He must not know you have this. When he attempts to do something, run; then go to 'Aunt' Mercy. She'll help you. Dad is forbidden to go near her house, so you can be safe there for a while. I will seek you once I know it's safe enough."

Euphemia nods as she unclasps her moon pendent, she slips the small key onto the chain and clasps. "I will thank you Abe."

Two hours later,

Euphemia looks out the window, attempting not to fall asleep. Her eyes slowly begin to droop when something outside her window catches her attention. Opening the window, she leans over the edge to see a letter. Reaching for it lets her guard down. If she falls she'll die, much to her demands for a freedom she does not want to die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Phemie fall? Will she get the letter? What will happen to her? Let me know what you guys predict! :D<strong>_


	5. The Day After

**_I know long time! Been busy and thinking. I hope you guys enjoy this chap. Let me know what you guys think please and thank you. :D_**

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

Euphemia wakes up on her bed, her covers sprawled about the bed. Dread and fear touches her heart as she looks around. Everything looks the same all expect for the window. Mercy Landers appears with her blond locks tumbling down. Her blue eyes shining with concern as she sees the fear on her sweet features.

"You alright love?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Abe found you asleep under your bed."

"Is that all?"

"Nope, found this letter by you. We didn't read it but I would hide it from Tenos he's freaking bloodhound on unknown scents."

"Auntie, why are you helping?"

Mercy looks down at Euphemia as she takes a seat. "I knew a woman about your age. Her name was Liliana or lily as we called her. You're a lot like her. She was married to Xavier; he used and abused her. Her mother damned all those in Xavier's lives and those born to them. You and Syn being the only girls being born into that certain damnation are possibly the outlet. Syn escaped on time now we need to get you out."

"You helped Syn?"

"Yes, I couldn't help Liliana but I will help you." She tries smile as she hands her the letter.

Euphemia nods as she starts to open the letter, her eyes land on neat hand writing.

_Jacobs,_

_I really do not care if you have friends. For all I know you can be the most annoying, smelly kid in your class. Why in the world would I want to befriend you? You are nothing to me, and I want to keep it that way. Once again I do not want to receive a letter from you. By the way my name is Draco._

_D. Malfoy_

Euphemia folds the letter back and puts it in the envelope. Her lips form into a line as she rolls to the other side of the bed. Mercy eyes the young girl as she stands up and heads toward the door. Euphemia sits up; paper and her purple pen at hand. A scroll on her sweet features gives Mercy the impression that the letter upset her.

Once her 'aunt' was out of the room, Euphemia starts to write. Her eyes tear up with each letter written. Her heartaches with each word as warm, salty tears drown her cheeks. The tears do not touch the paper but they touch every word.


	6. It's getting thorny!

**_I'm still alive! And here to update this lovely story!. I do hope you guys enjoy this chap. I'll try to update as soon as i can. Let me know what you guys think. Much love love from me to you -JasZ._**

* * *

><p>Draco walks about Hogwarts grounds when he spots his worst enemy and his goons. He silently turns around only to spot a fellow Slytherin; a distant childhood friend. Emily Thorne sits under a tree, making her cat, Artie, dance. Her long Aruban hair tumbles down to her shoulders. Her gray skirt is that like all the other girls but her stockings are ripped and her feet covered with biker shoes. Her sweater is ripped and donned in tints of black. Her fingernails are painted with black nail polish; her hazel eyes shine with mischief.<p>

"If it isn't Thorne," Ron hisses to the young misguided soul.

Emily looks up at Ron and gives him a smile. "If it isn't ginger spice with scary and Parish spice. What brings you guys here?"

They give her awkward glances as she reaches for a branch. A sinister smile plays on her lips as she stands up. Her mermaid figure makes all the boys turn to face her with lustful eyes. Yet like many others she is out casted and shunned for being in Slytherin.

"I wouldn't do anything to draw attention." Hermione states with her annoying know it all tone.

Emily mocks her, "bitch please; I do what I want when I want."

"Whoring yourself around is what you do."

Without warning, Emily punches the muggle born witch. "Wow, you of all people said that. You hang with boys. You must be the whore." Emily smiles as she walks away with Artie following his mistress.

Draco silently watches her walk past. Ever since their parents become enemies they were forced to part. Emily's family turned their back on cause for her older brother married a muggle born and her sister a mud blood. Yet he longs to talk to her publicly. Walking down a stone path he stops to see the sun setting. He lazily sits down the patchy grass.

"It's pretty isn't Drac." Emily's teasing tone slices the silence.

"What are you doing Em?"

"I came to talk to an old friend. You and I haven't talked since your parents kicked me out. But hey not everybody has to like me. What has you so melancholy?" She sits down beside him.

"You know the things that are happening at my home."

"Right…. How's the Grinch?" Emily asks for Draco's father.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Right, you're the one with daddy problems. My bad," She yawns.

"Why did you really come to me?" Draco questions.

"You want to know?"

"Bloody hell, Emily I do not wish to play games."

A smile plays on her lips. "You gonna join the family business?"

He scrolls at the girl. "Why the hell would you-"

"Papa bear tends to be...Hmm maybe because he's evil" Emily grumbles.

"For your pea brain to understand, my father is not evil.. He just hangs out with the wrong crowd."

"Teenage waste land," she mumbles.

"What of your family?"

"Nothing to say to those idiots, sometimes I just don't fit in that lot."

"You're loonier than the rest." He chuckles.

"Damn Straight I am. Just don't tell mother, she'd cut your head off." Emily presses her hand to her neck. "That reminds me Dumbledore's angels need to watch themselves; before they get body slammed into the ground."

"Why do you dislike them if you see what-"

"Draco, I have the same values but they pride themselves as if they were god themselves. I do not tolerate those who tell me what to do or that I'm evil just because I'm a Slytherin."

"You have a point."

"Oh and Drac, I'm here for ya'll. Even if we don't talk like we use to, I still consider you my best friend." She offers him a smile as she gets up. Dusting her-self off while she starts toward the castle.

His owl appears dropping a letter beside him. The white envelope has been drawn on; vines, flowers and animals are on it. In the middle in script is his name. Opening it, he sees a green piece of paper, like the envelope it has designs.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry if I came on to strong. I've only had one friend and she's off at a boarding school. As for your description of me is not what I look like. I doubt you would be offended if I were to tell you that you seem like a total spoiled jock, with blond hair and a snobbish appearance. I must enforce that you call me Phemie. I detest my full name for reasons that I'm not ready to tell; I also know you read my last letter and that gives me some comfort knowing that someone is listening to me. _

_Your unwanted friend,_

_Phemie_

He sets the letters down and stares off into nothingness. It wasn't until seven at night the he realized he was still sitting out. Just as he starts to stand he hears something shuffling behind. Whipping around finds himself staring at Potter and his posse. Stuffing the letter into his back pocket, Draco idly stands up and starts away. Even without glancing at the dream team; they follow him as if they wait from him to turn into the boogey man.

Once in the comfort of his dorm, Draco pulls out the letter and reads what the young girl had written him. Without thinking twice he brings himself to respond to her. His quilt barely touches the parchment when his stooges waltz.

**Next day,**

Draco once again attempts to write to the American girl. His mind drifts off into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind.

_Dear Jacobs,_

_You got me right to the dot. Now if you stop being a clit I'll once again tell you to stop writing. As for your only friend, I'm sure she had a reason on trying to escape you. Maybe you annoyed the hell out of her. Who knows, now you American clit stop writing._

_Draco._

Looking over what he wrote he rips apart the letter and throws it into the fire place. He ponders on what to write and stays there until the right words come to mind. Upon releasing on a different approach he pulls out a piece of parchment. Quickly and swiftly he begins to write.

_Jacobs,_


	7. The Question

**_It's been a long time! I promise that i'll try to update sooner!_**

* * *

><p>Phemie shuffles out of her room down to the kitchen where she bumps into Xavier and his wife Martha. Her eyes shine with fear; she casts her gaze to the toaster. Her long, brown hair is pulled up high, whips around her back. Xavier and Martha watch the girl as they leave the room. Standing stiff, she waits for them to exit the room. Once hearing them out of range she rushes out of the house to the front yard. The bright sun warms her skin as she looks up at the clear sky, the birds chirp.<p>

"You know it's dangerous for a young, girl to be out and about." A voice engulfs her.

Whipping around she turns to face a man she has never seen. His raven colored hair curls around his face. As much as she wants to scream she stays frozen in place. Who is this man? What does he want? Slowing she backs away.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he replies. "Just here to give you a message."

"Message?" Phemie blinks.

"Yes," the man pulls out a letter and hands it to her. A smile lingers on his hollow face as he shuffles away. Blinking Phemie just stands there in shock. Wondering who in the world that man was she looks down at the letter. Opening it a smile appears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacobs,<strong>_

_**You're description of me is correct to the dot. Though, you seem to be one of those good two shoes, I dislike with a passion. Why don't you just talk or bully people to be your friend? It's worked wonders for me. **_

_**D**_

* * *

><p>Blinking, her smile slightly falls. Quickly she rushes back into the house to get a notebook and a pen. Stuffing the items into her bag she bounces down the stairs and out of the house. On the front steps she starts her letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco,<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short! :( I'll try to write more next time<strong>_

_**-JasZ**_


	8. Wait what!

**_I know it's been forever! i'm soooo sorry! T.T_**

* * *

><p>Draco glares at Potter and his groupies as they stroll around. Groaning he turns to back to them and looks out over the lake. This has become his spot. His haven, even if he hides in a tree. Maybe he should make a tree house or something. As he closes his eyes he feels something land at his feet; releasing as sigh he glances down to spot a letter. Bending down to get it he opens the dreaded letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_There are many things that I wish I can do…but I can't. I want to be free and roam about. My friend Emily once promised to take me away with her. But he found out and wouldn't let me go. I don't have friends because I don't want to get them hurt. The reason I want you as a friend is because I know he won't find you and hurt you. If you do not wish to be friends, I'll let you go and won't look back._

_-Phemie_

* * *

><p>Frowning Draco stuffs the letter into his pocket and mumbles to himself. Reflecting on the letter of the young girl he just stands there. Who is this guy that makes his 'friend' miserable? Sighing he thinks of his friend Emily…could it be that his friend Emily is the same Emily that befriended Phemie? Did Emily even live in the states?<p>

Quickly as the thoughts formed he rushes towards his dorm. He didn't even stop to taunt Potter and his groupies. Once in the safety of his room for items to write to the girl from the states. Once finding them he settles his thoughts to write.

_Phemie,_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Ummmm hi there, i'm back, not sure for good. i'm trying my best to keep up with my stories. but work, school and life have been pulling me away. I'll try my best to update asap!<em>**


	9. I still hate you

_**Back and ready for action! So i decided to do a time jump. I don't know why but i did; i guess i just wanted to show how their friendship delevoped over time instead of tiptoeing around. so here's another chap. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later,<strong>_

_Phemie,_

_I don't understand your need to keep sending me trinkets it annoying… Okay I'm lying, I love them but I'm running out of room to hide them. It's rubbish that you feel the need to give me items to continue replying to you. Come on, love you know this little project need about a year or so ago. Now tell me what is the matter? You know you can tell me anything. Plus did you know Emily has an addiction to drawings? We have a loon for a friend. I'm honestly quite content to know that you and I have a mutal friend that may be the death of us… Stay safe!_

_A rather annoyed,_

_Draco_

* * *

><p>Phemie smiles slightly as she refolds the letter, quickly she gets up to her feet and places the letter in her hope chest. As she closes the wooden chest she traces the designs, which have been carved into it. Draco sent it to her as a birthday gift last year, with the help of Emily of course. All her hopes and dreams are tucked neatly in the small chest. As her eyes linger on the flower that seems to float about vines. She smiles, Draco being a smart cookie that he is placed a hidden message. <strong><em>'Even though I somewhat still hate you, I want you to know you've become one of my best friends in these pass few months.. Just don't get cocky because I still hate you.-D'<em>**

_'I love you too, Draco._' She reflects to herself as she places the hope chest back on its place by her night stand.

Pulling out her notebook and pen, she opens it to start writing.

* * *

><p><em>Dear annoyed Draco,<em>

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short but hey i updated :D Let me know what you guy think! i love to hear what you guys have to say, any predicts? - JasZ<em>


	10. Oh no

_**Sorry for the late update. My laptop bailed on me and had to wait forever to get it fixed! i'm back with a chap. I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>Draco idly walks beside his goons as he spots Emily by herself on a swig. He still doesn't know how she was able to get the swig if everyone here seems to dislike her as much as they dislike him. The last two years he has opened his battered heart to the American girl and the loon on the swig. Truth be told he'd rather not tell anyone know of their friendship or the fact they are still in contact.<p>

Releasing a sigh, he turns his attention to his so called friends. It's isn't until he returns to his dorm that he finds a letter on his bed. Reaching for it, he can already tell it's from Phemie; thanks to the scent of Lilacs. Swiftly he opens the letter he takes his time to read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear annoyed Draco,<em>

_Get that stick out of your bum… Emily will not be the death of us... yours maybe but not mine… we all know my death will be on the hands of Xavier. Remember when I told you about him wanting to do things… while that time is round around the corner. I'm scared, Draco. I don't want to do any of that. I've been saving money to run away but it never seems to be enough… some of it goes missing… What if he found out? Draco, I need to get out of this place and find my sister. I can't live like this anymore… Hiding in my clothes each night, staying up until he leaves the house; it's just not him I'm scared of Draco. My nightmares are getting more graphic. _

Petrified,

Phemie.

* * *

><p>Draco's heart races in dread, if she's scared as she is; he has to do something. He just can't stand back and let his friend live in fear… shoving the letter into his nightstand he yanks out paper and a pen.<p>

Terrified Phemie,

* * *

><p>what do you guys think? do you think Draco will do something? What will Emily do when she finds out?<p> 


	11. Dedicated

_**back with another chap! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Phemie closes her eyes as she hides in her bedroom closet. Silently praying: that he wouldn't entire her bedroom and find her. She can't live like this… not for the next four years. Sure he hasn't touched her or anything… it doesn't mean he won't. Holding on to her blue, penguin stuff animal she buries her head into his neck. Knowing Draco has the counter part of the penguin, which was pink; she did that to remind him she is there. He got her a blue penguin in return saying he will be there for her when she needs him.<p>

'_Please someone save me from this hell.'_ She reflects to herself as she thinks of Draco and Emily. Her only two friends…. Two friends that live at the other side of the world…. Slowly her hope is sliming down as her will to fight. 'Maybe opting out will be safer… NO he'll smell the blood.' She curses to herself. 'I hate you, mom…dad…syn, Jacob… I hate you all for leaving me here!' she cries to herself.

As the morning light shine under the door, Phemie waits to hear him leave the house. As she hears the front door close and the car start. She crawls out of the closet only to find a letter waiting for her on her nightstand by her hope chest. Stumbling to get it she rips open the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Terrified Phemie,<em>

_Why the hell haven't you told me it was getting worse! My god woman! After all this time you've kept your damn mouth shut and for what to live a silent hell! Listen/read whatever…closely, I will get you out. I will, just bare with me okay, Phemie. I won't let anything happen to you nor will Emily (even if I have to kick her ass.) I'll get someone to help you, I promise. Don't lose hope. I swear on whatever you want me to; I will get you the hell out. Until then lock all your doors and use the spray I got you, okay. Get a backpack ready with things you need or want. When I..we bust you out we need you to be ready. We'll be there soon, I promise._

_Dedicated,_

_Draco, renowned villain twisted to be a hero._

* * *

><p>Letting a soft gasp of delight, Phemie folds the Letter and quickly places it into her chest. Quickly she rushes into her closest to get her backpack, Emily gave her two years ago from one of her trips. Smiling that her friends will save her; she quickly does what she has to. After packing her hope chest into the bag along with her penguin, the little to nothing money she has saved; she shoves it into her closet. Silently she goes to her desk to right a letter to her friend.<p>

_Dedicated Draco,_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>I know it's not much but i hope you enjoy it! What do you think will happen to our darlings? - JasZ<em>**


	12. Before the Storm

**_Back! I hope you just enjoy the chap!_**

* * *

><p>Draco glares at Emily who shuts down all his ideas on liberating their friend. After sending his letter to Phemie he went searching for Emily. Finding her was easy as finding Granger; and that's just sad really. They've spent the entire evening bouncing ideas; yet nothing seems to be working.<p>

"Maybe we should tell her we're wizards." Emily mumbles as she eyes her blond haired friend.

"What good would that do?" He growls as he runs a pale hand through his hair.

"We can pop over using the floo powder and get her out. Xavier won't catch our scent. And if he did we'd be here by the time he gets home."

"Phemie, isn't one of us." He mumbles as he releases a sigh.

"She's different I know it… Maybe we should tell Mrs. Saints." Emily asks.

"Why should we tell the American?"

Emily gives him a look that expresses the term 'really, D.' she waits until he gets it and smiles at him. "She's a teacher and lived in the states longer then I have. Now stop being a Debbie downer."

"When do we tell her?"

"Tomorrow after class, we have a break and I believe she doesn't have a class." Emily brushes her auburn hair to the side.

Suddenly, Draco's owl appears like a bat out of hell. Dropping the letter to his lap, he quickly opens it. Emily is at his side ready to read over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated Draco,<em>

_You don't know how happy I am at the moment. Your letter brought me some hope! Plus don't doubt Emily, she may be insane but she's loyal as they come. You're not the villain in any story, you're the misunderstood hero. I'll be waiting for you guys, as long as it takes. I love you guys even more for all the trouble you'll be going through. If I ever have kids (with the person I want to have them with) you guys are up the alley as god parents._

_Jovial,_

_Phemie._

* * *

><p>Turning to face, Emily who has a confused look on her face they both nod at one another. Draco pulls out his notebook out of his backpack as Emily hands him her lucky, purple pen. Draco shakes his head and hands her another notebook as she rolls her eyes. He pulls out his own pen.<p>

Jovial Phemie,

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>what do you guys think will happen! Let me know! - JasZ<strong>_


	13. The Tainted Letter

_**Back with a short and sweet chap!**_

* * *

><p>Silently the night seems to get colder as the weather outside. Phemie glares at the wall as wishing the paint to curl off. Sighing she's getting tired of waiting for something to happen. Draco and Emily have been bouncing ideas with her about her escape. Yet something doesn't seem right. What if Xavier is giving her time to feel secure only to rip it away from her? Suddenly, a knock on her window causes her to jump. Looking out the window she finds an owl with a letter. Blinking a few times she gets up and opens the window. The owl flings the letter at her and flies away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jovial Phemie,<em>

_Don't fret pet. We'll get you out in time. Now tell me can we drug the bastard? Or slip him something? I DON'T want you to get hurt when we attempt to rescue you. ===_

_Phemie,_

_Emily here, I took the paper from blonde and wanted to let you know that I'll kill that bastard you call uncle and I'll bury the body. If found I promise I won't tell anyone it was you who sent me. I swear on whatever mighty power is out there. Prince Airhead here has been making plans and won't let me sleep. You know how much I love my sleep. Tell him to stop!_

_Annoyed_

_Emily.==_

_Stupid Emily and her stupid ways to get attention; for that I'll will not let her sleep. We well get you out. Remember to keep your stuff packed and safe._

_Aggravated_

_Draco._

_Ps: burn this letter Emily tainted it with her stupidity._

* * *

><p>A smile appears on her lips as she refolds the letter and rushes to her back pack and places the letter into the chest. Slowly she stands up looks around her room and decides to rethink of the things she's packed. Deciding to check the things she's packed she rearranges everything. Once done with that she rushes to her desk to write a letter. Pulling out the blue paper with gold lines she carefully starts writing with her purple pen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aggravated Draco,<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>So what is the big plans the two friends have? Can there be something growing between Draco and Phemie? Who knows... - JasZ<em>**


	14. Secrets

Back! *evil laugh* Let me know what ya'll think! :D

* * *

><p>Draco glares at Emily as she smiles at him. Mrs. Saints has agreed to help them; much to the blond's relief. Mrs. Saints long chestnut brown hair is pulled up in a bun, as her brown eyes shine with concern. Yet something about her seems to give him the creeps. Like she can see into his soul and read it like liquid in a clear bottle.<p>

"So what are two planning on doing?" Mrs. Saints inquires as she stares the two.

"Making it seem like a robbery and kidnapping." Emily answers as she eyes her teacher.

"Not bad, but as you stated this is man will know it's not a robbery. Just a kidnapping. I say make it seem as her family has come back to claim her."

"But no one knows where her family is."

"He doesn't need to know that. Just send a letter after you break her out saying that her sister has taken her."

"Her sister? How do you know of her sister? We never told you that?"

"I know a lot of things that you'll never understand. In truth, I know her family. I've known them for a long time. Her brother's Liam and Leon seem infuriated that she's still there. But they are powerless to get her. So the only way to get her back is to use the name of the missing sister."

"But-"

"Leave that to me, now how will rescue the princess from the evil king?"

"Draco and I will."

"Draco do you wish to do this or are you just doing it for other reasons?"

"What does it matter to you? My reasons are my own." He retorts as his eyes snap with rage.

"I see, you've developed feelings for her."

"What I feel for her is pity now shut your trap and help us."

"Do keep your tone civil, Malfoy for I can and will enforce punishment."

"You crazy, Yank."

A smile appears on Mrs. Saints' lips as she leans down over her desk. Her eyes dark as sin yet something deep inside seems to scream out. Something that can and will hurt anyone that dares to challenge her. Even if she seems tiny and lovely she'll most likely rip you apart with her bare hands.

"Go on with your day kids. I'll think of something." Watching the children walk way Mrs. Saints pulls out a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Dear Liam,<p>

* * *

><p>So is Mrs. Saints? Can anyone guess? She is part of Xavier's crew? Or does she really want to help Phemie? Let me know your thoughts!- JasZ<p> 


	15. Oh Brother part one!

**_Back! Sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! 3_**

* * *

><p>Liam Jacobs growls as he flings the wrench into the car window. His anger and distress is gaining control of his once storm less emotions. His sisters are still missing and his family slowly falling apart thanks to his father's misplaced trust. Suddenly, he grabs a screw driver just as his brother Leon appears with a frown. Like him, Leon has been brewing with emotions of destruction.<p>

"Mama is asleep now." He answers a lingering question. "So any news from Father's friends from: where ever the hell they are from?"

"None. I'm becoming restless. If we do not gain any news within a fortnight I shall storm into the Tendo's household and take my sister."

"I got your back, and we will find Syn."

Out of thin air a letter appeared before the two. Reaching for it, Liam takes it into his large, tampered hand. Ripping it open he skims the words.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Liam,<em>**

**_I failed inform you that there are two other beings wanting to rescue your sister. I do not see that you or your brother to storm into the Tendo's household and damn the girl. If you do it would only end in bloodshed. Trust me and my allies we will get her out. As soon as she's free we will reunite your family. As for your sister Synthia; her whereabouts are still unknown. We are working on finding her. But since your race is from a different realm we are unable to access it. She may be there with some of your mother's allies. Fret not, I shall keep you informed on what is happening on our end._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_S. Saints._**

* * *

><p>Growling Liam shreds the letter and lets the wind carry it. He'll be damned if Xavier Tendos takes his sister as-as a prize! Turning to his brother he shoves him away and storms into the house. ready to demand access to their home realm. If he can find Synthia then he can save Phemie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>How in the world does S. Saints know the Jacobs family? Can anyone guess?-JasZ<em>**


	16. The silent vow

**Well, i'm back and hopefully here to stay!**

* * *

><p>Draco glares at his food as everyone around him yaps about the game and Potter and all that stuff that annoys him to no end. Across the table he can see Emily eating her sunny side up eggs as she whispers to a girl with teal eyes. As he starts to get angry owls appear dropping letters and packages. Just as he starts to eat a letter is dropped on his plate. Grumbling he grabs it and tares it open.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aggravated Draco,<em>**

**_I would never burn the letter for all the letters you have sent me give me hope. Someone is finally listening to my cries! You're doing more then what my own family has done and for that I'm forever grateful. I'm afraid I have to cut his short for 'he' is home and will shuffle into my room and demand to know what I am writing. Take great care, my friend._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Phemie_**

* * *

><p>Stuffing the letter into his cloak he eyes his peers as they continue about their meal. Releasing as sigh he catches Emily's gaze. A wry smile crawls on her lips as her eyes brim with tears. They both know something has to be done if they want their friend safe and sound. But who can help them? Suddenly, Potter and his cronies waltz in. A shared look from the two vowing: that they would never ask them for help. If it was the last thing to do, they would never plea for help from the ones that cause them hell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>What is going to happen? Thoughts and comments are much appreciated. - JasZ <span>**


	17. Emily Choice

_**AU:*a light socket swings back and forth as t flicking light attempts to shine.* I'm so so sorry... I have no excuse! *bows head in shame***_

* * *

><p>Emily casts her gaze to her eggs, she wants nothing more to call her mother and tell her of the things that is happening to her friend. Yet something tells her that her mother would get killed if she even entered that damn house. Cursing she shoves her plate away and stands up. Storming out of the dining hall, she blindly walks. Her heart heavy with guilt and helplessness; she comes towards Mrs. Saints room.<p>

Rapping on the door she waits as shuffling can be heard from the other side of the door. The petite figure of Mrs. Saints appears. Hair flowing down, glasses on the bridge of her perky nose. Something about her seems familiar then again not.

"Something the matter, Miss Thorne?"

"If you can find a way to save Phemie. Do it! No matter what just do it." with that Emily turns on her heal and rushes to her dorm.

Once in the safely of her room she envelopes herself in her wool blanket. Pulling the latest letter from dreadfully, loony her mother.

* * *

><p><em>Brat,<em>

_I fear there is some news that I must tell you. I wish it wasn't true but it is. I've come across Mercy Landers, and she has spoken of the horrid things Tendos is planning. Has Phemie contacted you? If you know anything let your father and I Know. My sweet daughter you know what we have to do. Yet there is something I have been dreading to tell you. But that I shall tell you in person. If you get involved do be careful. Emily listen to me just this once do not trust anyone on school grounds._

_You're Mother,_

_Elise._

* * *

><p>Things aren't' going as Phemie was stating. She was lying….. to them… to her! Tears stream down her eyes knowing that her best friend was being selfless and stupid. But if Phemie was going to do that so will she. Tugging her necklace she vows to protect her stupid friend.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Did Emily do the right thing or will there be hell to pay?-JasZ<strong>_


	18. Anything!

_**I know it'a been a while sorry, school and work have been wiping me out! Anywho I'll most likely be posting another chap this week! - JasZ**_

* * *

><p>Once in his dorm Draco rushes to his desk, scribbling down words he mumbles as the words do not form the right things. Cursing he flings the quilt away; pulling the letter out of his cloak he reads the words of his dear friend. Something wasn't right. Balling up the parchment he flings it into the fire place. Pulling out a new sheet he lets his mind wonder.<p>

_'The bloody wanker is getting closer to discover the truth! And the stupid girl doesn't seem to notice!' _Draco reflects to himself._ 'I need to do something! Anything!'_

Silently he ponders on what he can do. Maybe he can talk to the headmaster…scoffing at the idea he knows the old man wouldn't do anything. He's to caught up in Potter's business. Cursing even more he turns his attention back to the blank parchment. Releasing a heavy sigh he carefully thinks of the words he wants to place on them. The bitterness of being useless takes over him once again. He'll forever be a tool for the dark wizard.

Phemie,

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will Draco do? Is Phemie that blind? What of Emily?<strong>_


	19. Mad Man

_**Okay so this is a little background on the Professor Saints. -JasZ**_

* * *

><p>Professor Saints idly waits for her current visitor to start speaking. Her hazel eyes shift every once and a while to the man's laughing brown eyes and infectious smile settle her inner turmoil. Sometimes-no most of the time she wonders what attracted her to the man before her. True he was her friend long before her life took a turn with the war. Yet he risked his life for her and for that she thanked him. Lucky for the idiot they were destined to be united.<p>

"So who was at the door, love?" The man's accented voice questions as he takes a sip of his tea.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?" She questions knowing the strain of the news of the girl is taking on her.

"Come off it, Margo." Caleb mumbles "I know you well enough to see through your act. Now tell papa what has your knickers in a twist."

"This is why I refuse to even go out with you." Margo hisses as she swats Caleb's hand away from her.

"Didn't stop you from marrying me, now did it."

'The cocky bastard may have won my hand in marriage and my heart but he won't know what I'm doing.' She reflects.

"Come on, Mar. You can tell me. Does this have anything to do with the Jacobs?" Caleb can see the look on his wife's face that it is. "You know I can help."

"Cal, you know as well as I do. You're too much of an idiot to do it properly."

"Really that's not what you said last night." He teased which earned him a whack across the face. "Mar, take a joke."

"I can get in big trouble for having you here."

"Piss on the rules, love. You and I have been breaking them since we were young. Now I have a gift for you."

"Damn it Caleb. Don't make me get your sisters to-"

Caleb pulls out a letter from his coat. Swiftly he hands it to his wife, whom is quite abusive when they have been part or near too long. True it's his fault for being a smart mouth and a lunatic; but he loves the girl with all his heart. And will take the abuse and give it back tenfold with annoyance. A smile forms on his wife's pretty face.

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Saints,<em>

_If you are truly to help us; why do you hide from us? Do you wish to lead us on astray? If that is so you can shove all your help up your prim ass and leave us alone. We lost one sister/daughter already we will not lose another. So piss off._

_Liam Jacobs._

* * *

><p>Caleb whistles and shakes his head. "What a piece of work. Think it's that time of the month?"<p>

Margo ignores her idiot husband to start a letter. Pulling out a notepad and pen, her neat handwriting loops about the page.

* * *

><p><em>Jacobs,<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Ain't he a ray of sunshine? I have a feeling that this tale is about to end...-JasZ<em>**


	20. Oh Brother part two

Phemie wakes up to a loud bang; coming from the room next door. in a rush she quickly to the closet and closes her eyes. Curling into a ball; she pleads with Mata Mejas goddess of death to take her before the monster she lives with does.

* * *

><p>It's been several days since they've gotten word from the teacher. Her last letter didn't settle well with Liam who want to ripped the teachers head off and use it as a bowling ball.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacobs,<strong>

**I'd understand what you are going through. Trust me, I got a surprise for you. See you in a few days with my surprise. I know where you sister is currently located. I'll bring her to you.**

**S. S.**

* * *

><p>Liam Jacobs paces in the front room with Leon watching him. Leon watches his brother cursing the teacher whom they assume is a total slag. But as Liam is about to go out a pop can be heard. Whirling around they come face to face with someone they haven't seen in years. Jaws fall, Barry Jacobs and his wife Lulu appear. Stunned at their visitor, they attempt to process what is going one. Liam steps forward and reaches out to the girl before him.<p>

A slow smile appears on her lips as she takes his hand. Pulling her to him, Liam inhales the sweet scent of strawberries. Lulu quickly pulls her daughter out of her son's grip and embraces her. Tears fall from both their eyes. Barry quickly takes both his wife and daughter into his arms and vows to protect them. Leon is the last to join in the hug and mumbles apologizes.

"Sorry to break up the family Reunion but we still got another family to break free." A voice enlightens them.

"Shut up you bloody wanker." The girl retorts as she pulls away from her family. "Mama, Papa. We need to bring my sister home."

"Syn…"

"I go by Margo now." She offers a smile. "Margo Saints… Meet my husband Caleb. You might know him as Creed's son. To answer another question, I'm the one that has been writing to you."

This causes everyone to eye the couple before them. The man before them isn't what they would have wanted their little Synthia to have been mated too. He has a look about him that scream that he's off his bloody rocker. But she seems safe and happy.

"It's time to bring my sister home. Don't you think?" Synthia…Or Margo beams as she turns to face her husband.

* * *

><p>Could the end be coming? Will Phemie be okay? Will this be a happily ever after?<p> 


	21. Sending All My Love

_**Gasp, it's been about four years since this story started and it took that long for me to finish it... Man where does time fly? Well, here you go. I hope you enjoy this. -JasZ**_

* * *

><p>Draco and Emily stand beside one another as Professor Saints walks into her class room. A smile on her pretty face as she eyes the two kids before her. Waving them over she places a hand on their shoulders and teleports them away. Stunned that the woman they believe to be a witch had such power makes them wonder.<p>

"We are going to get Phemie, now. Emi, please don't tell your mama." Professor Saints whispers as she walks up to the door of the Tenos family.

"How-"

The Professor blasts the door open with her palm and storms in. The two kids walk behind her to see the house destroyed. The smell of rotting flesh reaches them. Just as Margo/Synthia is about to call for reinforcements when they bounce in. Taking the sight they count the bodies that are there. The faces of people that help Synthia escaped look at her…

"Phemie! Come out, It's Syndi! Come out, baby sister!" Professor Saints shouts as she rushes up the stairs.

Darco and Emily stand in shock… She was the sister that went missing. The one that made sure Darco would become Phemie's pen-pal. Kindred souls if you will. Always under the thumb of someone stronger than them.

"She gone!" Synthia screams…

"I don't see Xavier's corpse!" A man older then Synthia growls. "The bastard took my baby again!"

"Papa, we will find her."

"What's that?" An owl is perched there looking at them.

Darco recognizes the owl. Slowly, he walks up to him and takes the letter. Quickly, he pulls the seal and the sweet scent of lilacs fills his senses. The purple paper with white ink greet him.

* * *

><p><em>Darco,<em>

_If you are reading this…something must of happened. I'm unsure…. But I want to thank you for being there for me… You to Emi. I know your hovering over his shoulder. I want to say that I love you both and wish I could of finally seen you, Draco. Emi, take care of my boy. You will always be my fairy-godmother, Emi. Always protecting me and fighting for my rights. Draco, I know you view yourself as the villain but… your not you're the dark prince that never shines. But you do in my fairy-tale. You are my prince charming in dark armor riding to save me._

_I have to cut this short but thank you for always sending me all your love. Don't deny it Darco. Because you know full well, that I did the same. Who knows maybe I'll continue on?_

_Sending all my love to you,_

_Phemie…_

* * *

><p>The group stands in shell shock. A war went on and the girl that they came to rescue was either freed or taken further way. But one thing is for sure they'll be getting her back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>There you have it! the ending of Sending all My Love. I'm not sure if i'll make a one-shot after this...Thanks to all those who reviewed and read this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ<span>_**


End file.
